Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for lighting a high-pressure discharge lamp whereby it is possible to avoid occurrence of remarkable blackening on the inner wall of an arc tube part of the high-pressure discharge lamp.
Background Art
A high-pressure discharge lamp is characterized in that quite a large amount of light is obtainable from one high-pressure discharge lamp. Therefore, the high-pressure discharge lamp has been widely used for a projector and so forth. In the high-pressure discharge lamp, a pair of electrodes is mounted in the internal space of an arc tube part made of silica glass, and also, mercury is encapsulated in the internal space. When voltage is applied to the pair of electrodes, an arc discharge is generated. Accordingly, evaporated mercury is excited and emits light.